The Humans of Riverdale
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: Collection of one-shots! A wide variety of parings, some which include reader. Taking requests for any scenarios/parings. Enjoy! Last chapter: Veronica x Archie
1. Archie x Reader x Veronica

**Hello fellow people obsessed with Riverdale. This is a collection of one shots that are going to be a mixture of Riverdale character/s x reader and Riverdale ships (e.g. bughead). Please feel free to request any parings/scenarios (yes m rated is fine) by messaging me or reviewing on this story. I also post these at my tumblr blog:** ** _thehumansofriverdale_** **(WITH GIFS!) so feel free to check that out and I'll make sure to post any requests both here and on tumblr.**

* * *

Paring: _Veronica X Reader X Archie_

When you first walked in to Riverdale High it was abundantly clear to you that Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge were a perfect couple. Archie, the lead quarterback for the Bulldogs, was not just athletically talented but musically as well and to top it all off had a sweet personality as well as a killer build. Veronica was the ultimate enchantress. She was stunning and screamed power; yet she handled it well using her attitude for good not evil.

They were the schools power couple and you were very quickly attracted to them both. Sure it had happened before, it was inevitable when you fell for both men and women and had a pattern for liking people you couldn't have. Initially you were happy to avoid them and gaze from afar but within a few days Betty Cooper had gotten your attention and invited you to sit with her and of course the couple that made your stomach do flips. So the only options were to grin and bear it or prepare for two years of total isolation at Riverdale High. Ok, so maybe that was a bit of an overreaction but still here you were walking up to the groups standard table by the fields trying to ignore the somersaults going on in your tummy.  
"Hey [Y/N]" Betty waved as she saw you approaching. "Guys, this is [y/n] she is a new student from [your home town]. [Y/N] this is Kevin, Jughead, Archie and Veronica" You smiled at everyone as they nodded in return and let you squish into the seat beside Betty and opposite Archie and Veronica. Jughead quickly pulled Betty into conversation with him and Kevin and you were left with Veronica and Archie.  
"So how are you enjoying Riverdale so far?" Veronica asked as she cuddled into her boyfriends side.  
"It's different being a small town, I'm not sure how I feel about everyone knowing each other. It is pretty though, and most people seem nice."  
"Yeah it's definitely a different experience to bigger cities, it's kind of nice not being the new girl anymore" Veronica laughed.  
"Actually ironically I don't think your identified by that at all. Whenever anyone mentions you it's usually followed by 'Archies girlfriend' and vice versa"  
"Oh wow, I didn't realise that after three months we were still such a hot topic. Though I guess there could be worse identifiers" Veronica giggled as she turned to face Archie.  
"You love it and you know it," Archie retorted pecking her on the lips. "So [y/n] seen any special guys…or girls? Veronica here likes to play cupid"  
"Ahh it's both actually," You replied blushing realising there was no point in hiding it, "And yeah I'll admit there are a few people who have caught my eye". Archie and Veronika shared a look at this, though you missed it.  
"Oh, who?" Betty chirpily asked as she heard the direction the conversation went.  
"Thats a secret," You laughed as you tried to avoid eye contact with the two beautiful specimens across from you. You may not be able to have them in the way you want but at least you can have them as a friend.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since [y/n] first arrived at Riverdale and she had rather easily been integrated into the group. She regularly joined them at Pop's, had made it into the cheerleading team, helped out with editing Betty and Jugheads newspaper articles and even attended a few parties.  
Veronica was sitting in Archie's bedroom like she had many times before. They were alone thankfully, Fred was still at the site and their friends had headed to Pop's. They've had a great relationship so far, Betty and Jughead getting together let them explore their feelings without guilt. Sure they fought, Veronica could admit her temper could be a bit fiery, but they worked well. Veronica had the confidence to understand that Archie was a nice person and girls tended to flirt with him but he only had eyes for her. She had noticed the new girl looking, like most girls, yet she didn't get the rush of jealousy she normally felt. She liked that [y/n] was looking, it turned her on. In fact she wanted [y/n] to look at her as well. Veronica had liked girls before, she appreciated people not their gender, but she never really acted on it. With the new girl she wanted to. She knew she had to talk to Archie about this, not having secrets is how they've worked so well thus far.  
"Archikins," She said getting his attention away from his guitar, " we need to talk."  
"About?" he questioned, a worried look etched on his face, as he put down the guitar.  
"The new girl, [y/n]"  
"Oh right. I admit I found her attractive. I don't know what it was but it was appealing. I'd never act on it though, you're my girlfriend." Archie replied honestly, feeling like he was in trouble for checking her out.  
"I think you should act on it," Veronika replied, relieved he felt some sort of connection as well.  
"What?"  
"I think WE should act on it. I felt the same, I don't know what it is but I want to be with her." Veronica admitted.  
"Like all three of us? That's not exactly conventional, what will people will think?"  
"Who cares, as long as the three of us want this it doesn't matter. It's nobody else's fucking business. So if she lets us we date her?"  
"Agreed," Archie nodded, "We date her."

* * *

Veronica and Archie quickly invited you over under the guise of helping you catch up in your subjects. You we're nervous as hell walking up to Archies house, you weren't sure if you were ready to face them without others around. Still the opportunity was to good to refuse, even if it was just for studying. You swallowed your nerves and knocked on the door.  
"Hey [y/n]," Archie greeted as he opened the door, "Come in". You smiled at him and followed him in to his modest house and upstairs. You were surprised to be lead into his bedroom and found a poised Veronica on his bed leaning against the wall. You greeted her and nervously sat down at the end of the bed.  
"So I share English, Trigonometry, Chemistry and History with either one or both of you so whatever subject you want to start with I'm happy to do," You nervously said holding your books to your chest.  
"Actually we wanted to talk with you about something else first," Archie said as he sat next to you and grabbed the books off you and set them down. You nodded and couldn't help notice the nervous glance the two shared.  
"When we were introduced to you we both felt attracted to you, and after talking to you realise we wanted to act on those feelings," Veronica said nervously fidgeting. Archie noted this and grabbed his hand in hers, rubbing his thumb over it.  
"I don't quite understand?" You murmured nervously, unsure if you heard her correctly.  
"We like you, a lot. So much we can't ignore it anymore. So, if you don't mind, we'd like you to join our relationship."  
"Seriously?" You exclaimed, unsure if your dreams were coming true or they were playing a practical joke on you. "Are you sure, I'm nothing special?"  
"[Y/n] yes you are, so special we want to try this unconventional relationship,"Archie exclaimed as he shifted closer to you and brought his hand up to stroke your cheek.  
"Of course," You blurted out, "I've wanted this since I met both of you." They both smiled happily at you as Archie moved in to give you a kiss. His lips met yours and you could feel the stable on his chin. He pulled away and moved you towards Veronica as she lean't in and kissed you as lips were softer and she moved slower yet firmer against yours. Both kisses were amazing and it marked the start of something brilliant. Maybe Riverdale would be wonderful after all.

 **Well there we go…as you may tell I really enjoy poly relationships. Feel free to request any parings/scenarios and up next is a reader x ethel!**


	2. Ethel x Reader

**Hello fellow people obsessed with Riverdale. This is a collection of one shots that are going to be a mixture of Riverdale character/s x reader and Riverdale ships (e.g. bughead). Please feel free to request any parings/scenarios (yes m rated is fine) by messaging me or reviewing on this story. I also post these at my tumblr blog: _thehumansofriverdale_ (WITH GIFS!) so feel free to check that out and I'll make sure to post any requests both here and on tumblr.**

* * *

 **Paring: Ethel x Reader**

Dating Ethel Muggs came with it's fair share of work. Getting her to notice you at all in the beginning seemed near impossible. The girl was obsessed with one Jughead Jones, and sure the cloud of mystery that surrounded him was intriguing, but you couldn't see the appeal. It took an apologetic 'I am not interested' on his part and Betty Cooper sweeping in and romancing him to even get her to consider someone else. Even then it was two weeks of tears and dejection. You had to woo her with chocolates and some very obvious flirting; anything subtle and she'd just think you were a kind friend. After three weeks of trying you were going to give up when she finally agreed to go on a date with you, a romantic picnic in a park (definitely not near the river). Then she seemed to realise what you already knew, you two worked. One date turned into several and brief hugs turned into stolen kisses and unnecessary touching. Kissing her was breathtaking every damn time. For all her worry she certainly was a master at the make out, the pressure of her soft lips against yours and the way her tongue found your own was perfect every damn time. It took ten dates for her to agree to be your girlfriend, though you were sure after date three she was in every way but the label. Even then she wanted to keep it a secret, insecure about how everyone would react. You understood, having been Ethel's friend first you knew how anxious she could get, and didn't pressure her to tell anyone until she was ready. And when she was, it was perfect. Getting to hold her hand in public, kiss her cheek as you went to seperate classes and cuddle up to her whenever you liked was worth the wait. Sure Ethel might need some reassurance more than others, but you were an expect at bringing her away from her anxiety. And sure she seemed shy, but around you she couldn't shut up. And yeah maybe she isn't the skinniest girl at Riverdale but to you every curve and wave was perfect. Dating Ethel Muggs came with it's fair share of work, but to you it was 100% worth it.

* * *

 **For everyone who needs a little more Ethel in their life. Remember I take requests for any parings/scenarios you would like to see.**


	3. Archie x Valerie

**This is a collection of one shots that are going to be a mixture of Riverdale character/s x reader and Riverdale ships (e.g. bughead). Please feel free to request any parings/scenarios (yes m rated is fine) by messaging me or reviewing on this story.**

 **Paring: Archie x Valerie [REQUEST]**

* * *

"Val. Val, hey!" Archie called as he ran through the snowy street spotting his girlfriend up ahead. She seemed oblivious with her headphones on so he gently grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "You were right," he began his cheeks red from the mixture of running and the cold bitting wind. "About being bought and taking shortcuts, after last night I'm done with the Blossoms. I am."

"Good for you Archie," Valerie replied monotonously "But I'm done with you." She could tell Archie was upset but probably not surprised. "Ever since we started dating you've ignored me, ditched me!"

"Val, please! Let me make it up to you." Archie didn't want the relationship to be over, she was good for him and if she let him he would try harder to be good for her.

"Sorry Archie but unlike you, I won't be bought," Valerie exclaimed as she returned her headphones to her ear and walked away, leaving him cold, sad and alone. He understood where Valerie was coming from, despite good intentions he should have never taken up Cheryl's offers to attend the maple harvest and dinner with her. It started out as trying to help her out and it did end up with him staying due to the promise of gifts and possibly fame. He was an idiot, a massive one. Such an idiot that he wasn't going to give up on Valerie so easily. He may not voice it enough but Valerie was special to him, she allowed him to be himself in a world where people only seemed to want parts of him. He had a lot of sucking up to do, but she was with it.

* * *

Valerie couldn't help but notice Archie whenever he walked in to the room. Despite hoping for a clean break her affections for him never really wavered. It had been three weeks since the snowy winters day she called it quits and she had been doing her best to ignore Archie's advances since. She had thrown herself into her music, writing and learning more songs then ever. Unfortunately they all seem to tip-toe the border of angsty and down right depressing. So although they were well written Josie made it clear that Josie and he Pussycats were upbeat and made the audience want to dance and sing along, not want to cry. So she had been told to do what ever it took to get over her mood, unfortunately whatever it took was a whoever she was very keen on avoiding.

* * *

It was clear that Valerie was not willing to talk to Archie and he knew he had to try a different approach. He knew Valerie well enough to understand that flowers and chocolate weren't the way to go but instead something more meaningful. The best option was of course the thing that brought them together, music. Archie knew if he wrote something both apologetic and meaningful Valerie might see how sorry he is and just maybe give him a second chance.

* * *

It was the night of Riverdale High's Winter Music Variety Show and Archie was nervous. Last time his nerves were solely focused on performing up on stage but now he had to worry about Valerie and how she reacts to him confessing on stage how sorry he was. He would have preferred performing the song just for her, but he still couldn't get her to have a conversation with her so this would have to do. He had made sure he went on a few acts after the Pussycats to ensure she would be sitting in the audience. He had watched her perform with Josie and Melody from backstage and had been in awe of her talent as he always was. He heard the applause as the act before him, a violinist, finished and his name was introduced. He tried to ignore the butterflies attacking his stomach as he grabbed his guitar and walked towards the bright lights of the stage. As he took a seat on the stool he searched for Valerie and upon finding her kept his eyes focused at her, ignoring the rest of the audience.

"This song is called 'Hard To Say I'm Sorry," He muttered into the mike before he began strumming his guitar.

 _"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."_  
 _"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."_  
 _Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay._

 _After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._  
 _And after all that's been said and done,_  
 _You're just the part of me I can't let go._

 _Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body._  
 _Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love._  
 _Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know._  
 _Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry. I could never let you go._

 _After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._  
 _And after all that's been said and done,_  
 _You're just the part of me I can't let go._

 _After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

 _You're gonna be the lucky one._

He lifted his head from his guitar to see Valerie's glistening eyes looking straight at him. The auditorium was silent for a minute as everyone took in the raw performance Archie had given. Then all at ounce the room burst with applause as people stood from their seats. Archie smiled at the praise but really their opinions didn't matter this time, only hers did.

* * *

Valerie had not expected that performance nor the emotions that it brought. To see how he felt about her and their relationship and to share it so publicly was something she never expected. She had been miserably these past few weeks and clearly Archie meant more to her then she ever anticipated. Seeing that she meant as much to him was the sign she needed to give it another go, she deserved to be happy.

As soon as the lights came on she made a dash to leave and head backstage. She found Archie still standing just behind the curtain clutching his guitar, his expression unreadable.

"Arch," Valerie whispered getting his attention.

"Val, I'm sorry I can't believe how much of an idiot I was. Your the most important thing to me not money, not..." Archie rambled and Valerie quickly cut him off with a kiss.

"I know," she smiled, "Just don't do it again, yeah?"

* * *

 **Well there we go. Hope everyone (especially the** **requestee) likes.**

 **The song was 'Hard To Say I'm Sorry' by Chicago so if you go have a listen picture it a little slower and acoustic.**

 **Remember that I take requests so feel free to shoot me a message or review, and yes that was three one-shots in just over 12hrs...I don't know why I'm in the mood to write but might as well take advantage while its here.**


	4. Archie x Betty

**Paring: Archie x Betty [REQUEST]**

 **Warning: M rated**

* * *

"I don't understand, how can I be top of the class in English yet for some stupid reason I can't get my head around basic math," Betty sighed.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if you were the best at everything, now would it?" Archie teased from the other side of his bed, "luckily your wonderful boyfriend happens to actually be a maths whiz,".

"Oh really?" she replied faking shock, "How did I become so lucky?". Betty moved across the bed away from the ghastly homework in favour of sitting on Archies lap instead.

"I don't know, it's crazy that I put up with you," He joked as he lowered his head to Betty's and found her lips with his. The kiss started slow as their firm lips pressed against one another but soon their tongues were battling for dominance. It quickly got heated as Betty unconsciously ground her arse into Archie. It didn't take long before she felt something hard pressed into the bottom of her back.

"Oh god, Betty I'm so sorry," Archie stammered as her broke away from her.

"Archie, it's fine," Betty stated, insinuating that she wanted to go further than just making out, as she brought his head back down.

"Betty you sure?" Archie whispered, searching her eyes for any reluctance.

"Postive" She whispered as she kissed him again. The heat built back up as Betty fingered at the hem of Archie's shirt, lifting it off him revealing his broad shoulders and muscly torso. She couldn't help moving her hands down his back and digging her fingers into his soft skin. Archie began massaging Betty's breasts through her shirt, causing her fingers to dig further into his back. Wanting more, she stopped him to quickly take of her shirt and, with a surge of confidence she didn't know she had within her, her black bra. Archie stopped looking quite amazed at her perky breasts so she grabbed his hands and put them back on. He got the message and quickly got to work massaging and circling her nipples, delighted to hear Betty's moans. Wanting to make Archie have the same reaction to her she moved closer and unzipped his jeans. She reached her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his penis causing him to moan. She stroked it softly, trying to remember what Veronica suggested during a particular embarrassing conversation, and felt it grow slightly in her hand. She quickly stopped to tug down Archies jeans and boxers and then made quick work of her own skirt and underpants. She moved her right hand back to his dick which was at full attention against his stomach as he moved his mouth to her neck and his own hand shakily to her folds. He found her clit and gently began stroking it in a circular motion causing Betty to sigh with passion. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach as Archie's strokes gained intensity. Betty tug gently at Archie's cock getting him to move closer to her and position it near her folds.

"You sure Betts?" He checked one last time, to be met with a nod and a groan of impatience. He quickly grabbed a condom out from the drawer beside his bed and tried not to show his inexperience as he put it on. He moved towards her and slowly entered her, being careful to not cause her any additional pain. Eventually he found his hips meeting hers and after letting Betty adjust slowly began moving in and out of her. The feeling of Betty surrounding him was warm, wet and glorious as the both started breathing harder and moaning uncontrollably. After a few rougher strokes that hit Betty in a place which caused her eyes to blur she suddenly fell over the edge her hands gripping the sheets and her back arching. Betty's muscles were contracting around Archies penis and the feeling was amazing and quickly he fell over the edge and came hard, realising into Betty. They collapsed onto the bed and after a few minutes catching their breathes Archie detached himself from Betty. Getting rid of the used condom, he moved back to Betty and wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her head and pulling the covers over them.

* * *

 **I've never written such full on smut before so I hope it was up to everyone's standards. Remember to request any parings/scenarios you would like!**


	5. Archie x Jughead x Betty

**Paring: Archie x Jughead x Reader [Request]**

* * *

Jughead wasn't sure exactly what he felt for them, or why _them_ in particular. He couldn't logically work out why two people so different elected a reaction that he had assumed wasn't part of who he was. He wasn't necessarily attracted to them, their appearances didn't get him flushed and it was neither _her_ breasts or _his_ abs that made them so appealing. It was just _them,_ their personalities, who they are. It wasn't an instantaneous thing, it grew from nothing into something he now couldn't ignore. Realistically he knew it was just better to leave it, ignore the weird way his chest felt when he was around either one of them, but the feeling was euphoric and he knew it could be better. So he had to have a plan, he wasn't going to let whatever this was go by.

It wasn't easy to get them alone, despite the fact that they had been the three best friends since they were kids, as Veronica and Kevin and even sometimes Ethel were around. The times where they could be, generally at Pop's, was great but he was never quite sure how to approach the topic so instead settled on light topics to make them laugh. It was one cold afternoon in November, the air still cold enough to preserve the snow that had fell the night before, that he took his chance. Veronica was spending time with her mum, Kevin with Joaquin and Ethel with her homework. They had gotten milkshakes and settled into their conversation.

"So your mums back hey?" Betty asked Archie trying to gather how he felt.

"Yeah, part of me is glad. She is my mum after all but the way they fought before, I'm terrified it's just going to be like that all over again. She wanted to leave Riverdale so I don't see how her coming back is going to make the situation any better. Plus, now Juggie is in the house to and he shouldn't have to witness them yelling,"

"Arch I'm sure I'll be fine, I don't exactly hail from the perfect American family. In fact it might feel a little more homely with the yelling," Jughead joked trying to lighten the mood, "But seriously maybe it will be fine and the time apart did them some good, I can't believe I'm saying this but there is no harm in being positive,"

"Yeah hopefully it turns out alright, I guess we'll just have to see."

"Anyway moving on to a different topic now...I have to tell you two something," Jughead began as Archie and Betty nodded, "I like you both,"

"Awww we like you too," Betty grinned as Archie nodded in agreement.

"No! I mean thanks guys but I don't mean it like that. I _like_ you both in a more than friends way,"

"Are you sure?" Archie asked, "I mean of course if you're telling us you're sure. It's just I thought you didn't _like_ like anyone,"

"So did I, turns out I was wrong," Jughead mutters. "So, your thoughts?"

"Well," Betty began nervously, "It's probably pretty clear that I also have feelings for Archie and have fallen well into the 'girl and boy next door' trope that movies so overuse. But I guess if I was being completely honest I _like_ like you as well Juggy, you have that balance of kind yet mysterious that is just to hard to ignore. So yeah, I guess that my thoughts are _if you both are in then I'm in too_ ,"

They both looked at Archie nervously, the boy was avoiding their gazes and staring at his hands. "I have never told anyone before, though I guess if it had come out it would have been to one or both of you anyway, but I am bisexual. I've known it for a few years but never had the courage to mention it. And Juggie I've liked you for just as long, and I definitely did not see you as my blood brother. However when you confided in me about how you thought you would never be able to feel attracted to anyone I decide to try to squash those feelings. Of course they never went away, your personality didn't differ and therefore my feelings never did. And Betts I am an idiot for not seeing it earlier and you're an idiot for not seeing how much I reciprocated your feelings. So I would be stupid, frankly, to not be all in."

"Ok, I kind of did't expect that reaction but I am definitely glad it turned out like this. Let's see how this goes for now, yeah?" Jughead grinned as he quickly squeezed both Archie's and Betty's hand.

"Agreed," They replied, a matching smile on both their faces.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, I really like the idea of this pairing so I decided to write this one-shot at the start of their relationship and then will likely continue with others at various points. So if anyone likes that idea please request the pairing and scenario but as always no pairings/scenarios are off limits. Kinda hoping someone out their will request a BxV *wink, wink***

 **Next up: Veronica x Archie M rated**


	6. Archie x Veronica

**Pairing: Veronica x Archie [M RATED!]**

* * *

She needed this after everything Riverdale had thrown at her, she needed him. It didn't matter anymore whether it was the smart choice, the passion made her temporarily forget about what was going on in this small devious town.

"Archhhh" she groaned as she felt his long nimble fingers reach under her skirt and lace panties. He stroked her slit gently stirring up waves of arousal that washed over her. He found her clit and circled it with his index finger causing a spasm to run down her body and her foot to twitch. He kept circling it as he pulled her black panties over her smooth legs and threw them onto the floor. His left hand paid attention to her bud as his right came to her slit. He inserted a finger into her stroking her inside in a come hither movement. Once she was stretched he slowly entered another all the while still stroking her clit. Veronica groaned as she felt the dual sensations both inside and out. She could feel herself nearing the edge and with one long moan fell over it. Her passage began clamping around Archie's fingers as her back arched and leg twitched. Archie gently pulled his fingers out and gave Veronica a sly grin.

"Ready for the main act?" He asked as he pulled his pants and underwear down. Veronica eagerly nodded as she watched him stroke his cock as it stood to attention. He moved above her as he directed his cock to her hole already slick with her juices. He eased his way in feeling Veronica stretch around him. He slowly made it all the way and held his position till the expression on her face changed from pain to pleasure. He began thrusting in and out building up the rhythm slowly. Veronica was already sensitive due to her first orgasm so it didn't take long for her to be moaning again. She put her arms around his back in an effort to be closer to him but also allowing her to dig her fingers into his back. The new angle felt amazing for Archie as if Veronica was trying to milk him for all he's worth. It also meant Archie hit a spot inside Veronica that felt oh so good. They were panting and moaning together when Veronica came first vibrating around Archie's cock and squeezing him. The pressure caused Archie to fall over the edge and he groaned as he emptied inside of Veronica. The pair fell beside each other on the bed exhausted and satisfied. They both quickly fell asleep and for the first time in a while both slept through the night without nightmares of a certain ginger head teenagers murder.

* * *

 **Remember to request pairings/scenarios! Next up: Archie x Josie**


End file.
